La razón de mi vivir
by NefelimMagica
Summary: Octavo año en Howgarts ¿Que harias por amor? *Preguntaselo a Draco y te sorprenderas ¿Que harias por conseguir lo que quieres ? Preguntaselo a Harry y aprende lo que se hace


**Nombre : La razón de mi vivir**

**Pareja : Harry & Draco**

**Autora : NefelimMagica ( tambien conocida como DrarryGirl en otros foros)**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografia pero no tuve tiempo para corregirlas**

**Capitulo 1 "Comenzado a Pensar"**

1 de Octubre

Inicio de las clases en Howgarts

Se quedo quieto en su lugar , sabia lo que venia a continuación , entro en el lugar con la cabeza en alto , ninguno de los suscesos resultados de la guerra terminada lo iban a marcar , "aunque deberían hacerlo" le susurro una voz en su cabeza , no la acallo ya que tenia mucha razón , su vida habia cambiado por completo desde la guerra , su padre se encontraba en Azkaban , cadena perpetua , habia sentenciado el juez , su madre por otro lado se allaba en Paris intentando sobrellevar el hecho de que su esposo , al cual se habia entregado en cuerpo y alma ,( más lo segundo que lo primero) se allaba en esos instantes tan lejos de ella , si bien lo soportaria por un tiempo , con el paso de los dias su salud empeoraria y terminaria decayendo , todo por esa maldita herencia veela que descansaba en su sangre

Se maldijo mentalmente al pensar en eso , su madre era media veela , pero gracias a Salazar el no habia herado eso , o bueno el al ser hombre no contaba con esa bendición/maldicion que corria por la sangre de dichas criaturas , un nudo se hizo en su garganta al sentarce en el estremo más alejado de la mesa de las serpientes , recordar la prematura muerte de su madre , la cual se acercaba cada dia más , le producia estragos en el estomago , casi tantos como... sacudio la cabeza mientras su mirada se dirigia hacia la mesa de los leones ...

- Despues de todo lo que ha pasado tu sigues pensando en el ¿no? - la voz del chico italiano que se sento a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Blaise ...- advirtio con el veneno deslizandoce por su voz

- Esta bien - dio por sentado el moreno al notar la actitud de su amigo - Total , todavia no se ha presentado , quiza hasta no lo haga

Un nudo se formo en la boca del estomago del rubio el cual no hizo más que apretar los puños ante tan expelusnante idea , tenia que volver a verlo aunque fuera como lo habia echo todos estos años , desde lejos , ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una mascara de indiferencia y amargura , dejando que ÉL lo odiara , porque ese siempre fue el unico sentimiento que espero de parte de ÉL , dejando que el lo fulminara con la mirada , porque esa era la unica clase de mirada que conseguiria de su parte

- ¿Crees que el no vendra?- aludio una voz femenina a su lado - Claro que lo hara ... Es el salvador del mundo magico , EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO-Y-VENCIO , nunca lo haria , seguro seguira con la comadrejilla menor y se paseara por todo el castillo como dos tortolos ,no podria dejar de repetir el año, se imaginan el revuelo de la prensa ... además de que Granger lo obligaria

- Gracias Pans - dijo ironicamente el morocho - Con eso le has subido mucho el animo a Draco

- Lo sien... - empezo a decir la pelinegra a su amigo platinado

- No pasa nada Pans - dijo para su amiga - No pasa nada ...- replico para si mismo dandole sentido a sus palabra - Entre ÉL y yo nunca pasara nada

Ambos amigos del platinado se miraron entre si con afliccion en sus ojos , mientras mentalmente se repetian que no podian hacer nada por su amigo ojigris

La tranquilidad de el lugar se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas cerradas abriendose , unas risas extruendosas se extendioron por todo el lugar , los tres Sly dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde un defile de heroes de guerra se hacia presente , a la punta se allaban la nueva pareja del momento , la chica de cabello castaño reia mientras afirmaba un libro contra su pecho , el cual se movia con cada movimiento de la caja toraxica de esta , a su lado un pelirojo la rodeaba por sobre los hombros con el brazo , su risa era más estruendosa y sus ojos eran solo una linea que escondia dos mares azules , Detras de ellos se apresuraba una chica rubia haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos , la cual parecia ser el origen de la risa , a su lado un chico de cabello negro y expecialista en herbologia se mordia el labio intentando contener la risa , pero ninguno de ellos llama la atención de dicho platinado sentado en la mesa de las serpientes

Lo que realmente llamo su atención fueron los ulltimos en entrar ,una peliroja , con varias pecas adornando su rostro , su risa era parecida a la de una ardilla y su naris emitia un raro sonido al carcajearse , a su lado la causa del desvelo del Principe de las serpientes ,el chico de cabellos azabaches , de ojos esmeralda , de porte desaliñado y que tenia una risa contagiosa , Harry Potter .

El platinado lo analizo completamente , habia crecido desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto , estaba más fornido , pero aun asi se veia delgado ,se podia decir que ya habia alcanzado el metro setenta y pocos , aun asi manteniendose por debajo del metro ochenta que poseeia sierto Sly que lo observaba con cariño , imaginado lo que se sentiria agacharce para besar esos labios tan apetecibles

Los Gry se sentaron en la mesa de su casa , la peliroja se recargo contra su novio , casi sentandoce en las piernas de este , logrando una mueca del niño dorado , si bien la chica siempre le habia parecido cariñosa y tierna, en los ultimos meses lo habia estado poniendo al limite , estaba tan empalagosa que una lapa a su lado carecia de sentido

-Giny , ya te dicho que me gusta mi espacio personal

- Lo se amor - dijo despegandoce apenas 2 cm - es que me encanta estar a tu lado - el morocho se mordio la lengua para no contestar algo maleducado

- Oye Hermano te vayas a propasar con mi hermana ...- solto el pelirojo sonriendo - Oh por lo menos no delante mio

Todos los Gry estallaron en carcajadas

- Claro Ron ...- susurro un abochornado moreno

- Deja de molestarlo - dijo la castaña pegandole en las costillas - No te metas en cosas de pareja

- Pero Mione es mi hermana ...

-Pero nada ...- sentencio la castaña

- Pense que Malfoy no podria volver a aparecer este año

-Yo igual Dean , con todo eso de sus Padres...

- ¿Sus padres?

- Enserio Harry deves dejar de ser tan despitado - le regaño su amiga - Su padre fue sentenciado a Azkaban

- Eso ya lo se - solto en bufido

- Calla , que falta más - el azabache rodo los ojos - Sus madre es en parte veela - dijo la castaña con lastima

-¿Y? - cuestiono confundido el moreno

-Los veelas al no estar cerca de su pareja... mueren de melancolia y amor

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Harry sintio un retorcijon de estomago al pensar en el rubio sufriendo por la muerte de su madre , nego con la cabeza , el sentimiento debia de ser por la muerte de la mujer que lo salvo de Voldemort , su cabeza se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del rubio , Esmeralda y Plata chocando , mezclandoce y fundiendose aunque solo fuera por un segundo , luego apartaron ambos la mirandas aborchonados , con las mejillas rojas , Harry preguntandose el porque de que su corazón latiera tan rapido y Draco el porque de la reaccion de su amado moreno.


End file.
